Hornimans y Pompadour
by Riptide03
Summary: [Aportación a la EngSpaWeek] -Bueno es gracioso. Me he dejado el dinero en casa y me preguntaba si podías prestarme lo justo para comprar algo de comer para no morir de hambre./-¿Me estás diciendo que después de todo quieres que te preste dinero?/-Esto... sí. Te lo devolveré en cuanto pueda. Por favor.


Había escogido España como destino para su Erasmus por cambiar de aires por así decirlo y tras tres meses allí podía decir sin duda que no se había equivocado sobre todo por el destino que le había dado, Cádiz. Esa ciudad en sí ya era muy golosa para el turismo dado sus playas, su propia historia y el ambiente en general. Ciertamente podrían mejorar las infraestructuras de las tres facultades de las que disponía la propia capital pero ese es otro tema a tratar. Como se ha dicho antes no se retractaba en la decisión de escoger el país del sol para estudiar…. O al menos no se retractaba hasta que recordaba a sus compañeros en la facultad que conseguían sacarlo totalmente de quicio. Esos individuos eran otros dos Erasmus provenientes de Francia y Alemania y un español. Él prefería llamarlos el idiota pervertido, el idiota ególatra y el idiota a secas. Los tres estudiaban en su misma facultad pero desconocía el que exactamente tampoco le importaba mucho. El punto de todo esto es que no le dejaban tranquilo a pesar de que varias veces le habían invitado a dar una vuelta por los bares de la ciudad o por la noche a salir a la Punta ya que allí estaban la mayoría de las discotecas. No los entendía pero aun así aceptaba, hacer amigos no era su punto fuerte así que era o esos tres o nada.

Ese día tenía un hueco a las doce entre clases por lo que decidió sentarse en la cafetería a tomarse algo mientras leía. La gente iba y venía haciendo caso omiso de su persona y estaba feliz por ello, así podría leer sin interrupciones. Sumergido entre las páginas no vio venir a cierto español que no dudaba en trolear al inglés si tenía la oportunidad. Siguiendo su instinto el español se colocó justamente detrás del inglés y en un cambio de página simplemente sopló en la oreja del rubio a lo cual le siguió un codazo y una gran variedad de insultos en inglés.

-Por favor Arthur relájate que estás montando una escena en la cafetería.

-¡Por tu culpa maldito idiota!

Dicho/gritado esto el inglés tomo asiento seguido del español.

-Tengo un pequeño problemita que tal vez puedas solucionar.

El inglés alzó una ceja esperando a que Antonio prosiguiera.

-Bueno es gracioso. Me he dejado el dinero en casa y me preguntaba si podías prestarme lo justo para comprar algo de comer para no morir de hambre.

-¿Me estás diciendo que después de todo quieres que te preste dinero?

-Esto… sí. Te lo devolveré en cuento pueda. Por favor.

Entonces Antonio usó sus ojos de cachorrito mojado. Esa cara podría hacer que cualquiera le diera el mundo entero si era necesario, en serio. _Shit_ , pensó el inglés mientras sacaba su cartera.

-Devuélvemelo cuanto antes mejor eh.

-Gracias Arturito, si tras esa actitud gruñona hay una buena persona y todo.-En ese momento prácticamente Antonio se tiró encima de la mesa para abrazar al otro.

-¡Pero suéltame stupid! ¡Después dirás que yo soy el que monta las escenas!

La respuesta se resumió a una gran sonrisa por parte del castaño. Eso sí, el inglés tardó varios minutos en darse cuenta de que se había atrevido a llamarle Arturito.

-.-.-.-.-

Una semana había pasado desde que le tuvo que prestar el dinero a Antonio. UNA SEMANA y aun no se lo había devuelto. El inglés iba rumiando camino de la cafetería casi dispuesto a matar al español en cuanto lo viera ¿Cómo podía tener la cara tan dura? Él que le había prestado el dinero con toda la buena intención del mundo… Al llegar finalmente a su destino pidió algo para tomar y se sentó a proseguir su lectura. Esta vez sí que vio llegar al español. Le parecía un déjà vu. Se prometió a sí mismo que como le pidiera dinero le tiraría el libro por la cabeza sin pensarlo dos segundos. Antonio tomó asiento delante de él con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y sacó una cajita blanca y alargada en la que rezaba Té verde.

-¿Para qué se supone que es eso?

-Pensé que era mejor pagarte con esto que con dinero.

Arthur miraba la caja y después al español y así sucesivamente varias veces. Lentamente cerró el libro y lo dejó en la mesa. Mentalmente reunía cada pequeño átomo de paciencia que le quedaba.

-Antonio ¿De verdad que te crees esos tópicos ingleses?

-También pensé que podías decir algo como eso así que.-De la mochila donde supuestamente debían ir los materiales para las clases sacó otra cajita de color oro viejo y la dejó en la mesa junto a la otra.-Míralas, es que no son ni de la marca Mercadona. Hornimans y Pompadour ¿te suenan?

Arthur miraba las dos cajitas con anhelo y rápidamente las cogió. No podía resistirse al té por más que quisiera, maldito español y malditos tópicos ingleses.

-Oh veo que aceptas.-Dicho esto se levantó y con una rapidez que no se esperaba le dio un beso en la mejilla, más cerca de la boca de lo que debería.-Tal vez hagamos negocios otro día. Adiós.

Mientras Antonio se marchaba con diligencia, el inglés se quedó con la cara más colorada que un tomate e intentando descubrir que mierda había pasado. Eso obviando la mirada de varias féminas que matarían al inglés en esos instantes por lo que acababa de hacer el otro.

-.-.-.-.-

N/A: Bueno pues esto es un intento de participación en la EngSpaWeek basado en la prompt #2

Sé que es un poco tarde pero mejor tarde que nunca

Espero que le haya gustado a alguien~


End file.
